rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Amaris Rajas (Draconis)
Amaris Ko'Sharran Spirodelis Rajas, otherwise known as Draconis, is a Mahjarrat character roleplayed by HI IM DRAC. Certainly one of the most cunning, innovative, and intelligent Mahjarrat in the Gielinorian plane, Amaris is one of the last surviving members of the Rajas Dynasty, a ruling family that governed the Rhodelian Empire in Freneskae for over a hundred thousand years. He is both admired and considered extremely dangerous by his fellow Mahjarrat, mainly due to his cunning and the fact there are few individuals who may be considered more powerful than him. Instead of showing himself in public, Amaris gets his followers to do his bidding for him. On rare occasions, he can be spotted in major cities. He often only goes there if he has necessary business to take care of. Otherwise, he spends most of his time away from major human populations. History Birth and Early Life Amaris is the fifty second son of the deceased Emperor Rhodelius Rajas. His mother is Lilith Rajas, who was one of the emperor's many wives who is also the last surviving female member of the Rajas family. As a child, Amaris was quiet for a Mahjarrat, and often spent hours upon hours daydreaming. Because of this, many of his siblings, including his twin brother Akash, thought he was strange, but his father knew all too well that this was a sign of intelligence. Consequently, the Emperor put Amaris on his list of potential successors in the event that the Emperor died. At a very young age, he began experimenting with magic, which is quite unusual for individuals of his race. It quickly became clear that Amaris was very adept at magic, and would grow up to have profound magical abilities. The Emperor immediately ordered that Amaris be trained in shadow magic, because that was the form of magic that the adolescent Mahjarrat experimented with the most often. He quickly became very adept in it, and was the envy of all of his peers, despite the fact that his build was less muscular than average. All the while, he remained a quiet kid who did not interact socially very much. It was not long before Amaris began experimenting with objects as well. He would often try to take seemingly ordinary items like daggers and swords (which were considered quite "ordinary" in the land of Freneskae) and try to imbue magical energy in them. His first successful creation was a dagger that sent a minor shock into someone when it cut them. Although in the realm of enchanted weapons, this isn't considered much, it was the fact that he had invented this at the tender young age of 22 that really caught his father's attention. The Emperor ordered his court inventor and magician to take Amaris up as his apprentice. This is what really kickstarted Amaris' career as an inventor. At the age of 112, he designed a weapon, a bow that shot arrows laced with shadow magic, that was actually used by Rhodelian forces to combat the many primitive tribes of Mahjarrat that inhabited the rest of Freneskae. He continued to help design many innovative weapons, and items for everyday use. Eventually, at the age of 2,554, he helped his father design a new and more efficient ritual stone, which would allow rituals to only take place every 1,000 years instead of every 500. Unfortunately, this stone was destroyed during the fall of the Empire. Around the age of 250, Amaris began to blossom socially. He slowly transformed from a quiet, reclusive young Mahjarrat who constantly daydreamed to a socially active one that became popular among his peers. Eventually, he began training in swordsplay, and joined an empire-wide duel tournament that gained him a lot of fame. He regularly advanced to the semifinals, and even won the entire torunament once. All the while, he was still contributing to the Empire by building weapons and machines infused with magic that helped protect it from the dangerous tribes of jealous Mahjarrat that were constantly trying to attack the Empire. When Amaris was about 3,600 years old, the tribes of Mahjarrat formed a temporary treaty, and began organizing themselves against the Rhodelian Empire. The tribes easily outnumbered the soldiers of the Empire, but the Empire's forces had superior weaponry and men. The war that ensued lasted for nearly three hundred years, the Empire slowly losing ground along the way. It finally balkanized around 250 years into the war due to internal conflict, allowing the tribes to make easy work of the separate states that formed out of it. The last state, which the Emperor still ruled over, finally fell, and was razed to the ground, destroying millenia of technological and societal achievements by the Empire. The Emperor was killed along with most of his subjects, and the survivors, including Amaris, his brother Akash, and his mother, were forced into hiding. Then, the World Gate was opened up to Gielinor, allowing the three of them to escape into this new plane. Life in the Second Age under Iclatharin and Zaros (To be added) Life During the God Wars and Imprisonment (To be added) Release and Adjustment to Life in the Fifth Age (To be added) Appearance and Attributes Human In his human form Draconis, Amaris is on the tall side, standing 6'1", and leanly built. Although he is quite muscular, he would not be considered "buff." He appears to be in his mid twenties in age, his skin gently tanned, and his face young-looking and handsome. His face is cleanly shaven. Due to his abuse of certain forms of magic, the melanin in his hair has been destroyed, causing it to turn a stark white. Originally, it was jet black. Its texture is smooth and wispy, and a bit on the long side. He lets it hang down. His eyes have lost their color, and are now a silvery white. Although he can change his hair color if shifting into a different form, it is impossible for him to change his eye color. He generally wears loose, dark clothes, and often wears a hood over his head to cover up his white hair as to not attract unecessary attention to himself. Mahjarrat Amaris is easily distinguishable from other Mahjarrat because of his build. He is tall and thin, standing at 10'4", and his muscles are a bit smaller than that of his bretheren. His skin is a light grey, and quite smooth. Amaris is also the only Mahjarrat with white eyes due to his use of magic. Additionally, has unique markings on his back that are specific to blood members of the Rajas family, and he often covers these up because there is still some hostility among other Mahjarrat towards the Rajas. His aura is often described as incredibly powerful due to the fact that he is very adept at magic. Even though he can partially conceal it, it still shines out like a beacon to any other Mahjarrat that happen to be nearby. His use of magic has also affected his aura, causing it to diverge into two auras: one pure black and one pure white. The two essentially act together as one, so he is often only described as only having one aura. Skills and Abilities Magic Shadow magic (To be added) Aether Magic Amaris uses a kind of magic that is derived from pure magical energy called Aether magic. Aether is an element, an element like no other whose form is ambiguous, and it consists of magic in its most raw, pure form. Amaris has sculpted this element to his will to form a kind of magic that is created using code instead of rune stones. Basically, he has created an alphabet of magical glyphs that can be formed into commands that perform certain functions. The result is an extremely flexible platform for crafting spells that he can use to create spells for just about anything. Additionally, this form of magic can be used to code for enchantments. He used it to create his extremely powerful staff, the Staff of Amaris, which as the ability to absorb magical energy and soak it up as if it were a sponge. He has created some very powerful and dangerous spells using this kind of magic, including one that uses the target's own aura to harm them, and another that can cause inanimate objects to come to life. It's also the kind of magic he used to make the Nexus seal. When unleashed on someone in its pure form, it does massive amounts of damage, overloading their aura and frying their internal organs. This type of magic is extremely difficult to use and control, and it took Amaris decades to just learn the basics. He is also the only Mahjarrat known to use this form of magic. Melee (To be added) Rift-Splitting and Shadow Realm Access (To be added) Equipment Eraazimoth, the Dark Judgement (To be added) The Staff of Amaris (To be added) Shadow-metal armor (To be added) Personality and Temperament When he is around humans and other lower races, Amaris tends to have a cool temperament and laid-back attitude. He tends to be very likeable, and is very good at using words to get people to do his bidding. Not only that, he enjoys using words to twist the minds of people very much. Because of this, many people tend to take a liking to him very quickly. Amaris used this to his advantage to recruit both fellow Mahjarrat and many humans into the Nexus, and in doing so inadvertently made them Zarosian. Now, with their help, he is working on a project to siphon power to Zaros and make way for the god's glorious return to Gielinor. Many of them don't even know what they have gotten themselves into. Amaris does have the ability to suppress his emotions and keep a cool temperament. He does have a temper, but it is quite hard to get him to snap. When he does snap, however, he becomes absolutely furious, and he might even end up killing the person who angered him. His real Achilles heel is his family. If someone threatens his wife, mother, or brother (especially his wife), or harms them, he will pursue them relentlessly and make sure he gets even with them for messing with the ones he loves. Amaris is stuck-up. He views himself as among the most intelligent of the Mahjarrat (if not the most intelligent), and will not hesitate to call people he doesn't like stupid. He really enjoys verbally assaulting people that tick him off until they either snap or give into him. This has gotten him into trouble before with many people, including his old rival Zyrichon. For a Mahjarrat, Amaris isn't that violent, unless, of course, someone angers him. He's not a Jhallan type though, far from it in fact. Amaris believes that violence is a sort of tool that should be used only when necessary. However, when Amaris sees an opportunity to take advantage of someone he doesn't like and steal their power with his staff, he is more than likely to do so. Leadership of the Nexus (To be added) Trivia *Amaris is the only known Mahjarrat that possesses a Legendary Item. *He was the Emperor's favorite son, and heir to the Rhodelian throne. *The surname "Rajas" is derived from the Indonesian word for "king." *Amaris is the only Mahjarrat with two auras. This is a consequence of his abuse of certain forms of magic. *Amaris once dabbled in necromancy, but it never really was his forte. *Amaris was once a professor at the University of Senntisten. He taught Advanced Magic. *Amaris is one of the few individuals that the legendary human wizard Arvikan Asgard taught Aether magic to. He uses it to this day. Category:Mahjarrat Category:Zarosian Category:Protagonist Category:Characters Category:Mahjarrat Category:Zarosian Category:Protagonist Category:Characters Category:Ancient Magic user Category:Antagonist